


FNaF: The week After

by PureLaith



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Charlie is only mentioned, can be read as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLaith/pseuds/PureLaith
Summary: John quickly shakes his head and rings the doorbell, standing back to wait. 'this is a horrible idea.' He thought as he knocked on the door.Just as he was about to leave, the door opened."...John?"





	FNaF: The week After

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this during a rare burst of inspiration, however I don't think its very good, considering its literally for a ship that doesn't exist. Although as the tags say, this can be read as platonic.
> 
> Let me know if you thought it was good, and if I should make more when anothee burst comes around.

_'Why did I have to do this now?'_ John thought, standing outside of Carlton's house. You see, after what they had all dubbed 'The Incident at Freddy's' Charlie, John, and the others decided they needed some alone time. Agreeing not to see each other until they had gotten their lives stable again.

John stared at his hand, frozen in front of the doorbell, shaking slightly as he recalled the reason he's there. "Carlton needs us... but then again nobody else agreed to come, they're not ready yet." He whispered to himself. John quickly shakes his head and rings the doorbell, standing back to wait.

 _'this was a dumb idea...'_ John thought, turning to leave as the door opened.

"...John?" Carlton asked as he opened the door; eyes puffy as if he'd been crying. "Hey Carlton" John said, hoping his voice didn't give away his concern too much.

"What are you doing here, I thought you didn't wanna come..." Carlton said, suddenly finding the floor interesting. John frowned, hadn't Carlton gotten his message? "Nobody else could make it, so I came so you wouldn't be alone," he explained, "plus... you're my friend, I'll always be there for you." He said, pulling Carlton into a hug and slowly patted his back.

Carlton looks up at John and smiles, "Thanks John, I really needed this," he starts, leaning onto his friend for comfort, "Everything has just been going badly lately and I didn't know what to do... first we discover that Freddy's was still standing, then I nearly die in an animatronic suit... John," Carlton suddenly gets teary and looks at John sadly. "I would've died if it wasn't for Charlie and that's all I can think about lately... 'what if Charlie hadn't found me.'" Carlton started crying, John had never seen his friend like this before, sure there were times he cried over getting rejected or watching a sad movie, but never this. Never because he's so scared for his life.

"Carlton... don't worry about that happening, because it never will. Charlie found you that day and that's all you need to think about," John pauses to think, what wouldn't he do for this man? John looked at Carlton and smiled softly, "because... if it ever does happen again- anything life threatening that is, I'll be there to save you, and some day so will the others." He finishes, lightly squeezing Carlton's shoulder to reassure him.

_'especially me... I'll be there for you no matter what. Because that's how important you are to me.'_


End file.
